


We're Partners

by CMBM_UIRABA (TerminallyCapricious)



Series: Partners [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/CMBM_UIRABA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geoff recruited Ryan Haywood to join his new gang, the one condition was the his partner, Ray, has to be recruited as well. Geoff eagerly hired both of them, though now the crew has no idea what kind of "partners" these two are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Every section beginning with italics is a flashback because who wants to read a whole lot of sections completely italicised?  
> Inspired by this tumblr post:  
> http://sorryshinji.tumblr.com/post/101072152753/politicallyincorrectwalrus-i-love-the-term

Ryan sat down beside Ray on the couch with a heavy sigh weighed down by the long day. Though a smile tugged at his lips as he slung an arm around the back of the couch behind the younger man, the movement feeling as natural as breathing. Ray's attention was taken by the video game he and Michael were playing on the television, he spared Ryan no more than a nod of greeting, though he shuffled to sit a little closer to him. Geoff sat down in the adjacent chair, watching the redhead get his ass kicked at what he gathered was the latest COD game, but his eyes flicked over to Ryan and Ray.

~

 _Geoff climbed off his motorbike, hoping to god he wasn't going to be killed for saying something wrong._ He'd agreed to meet the ever-elusive Ryan Haywood in his home to propose he join the gang that Geoff was building. He knocked on the door and fixed the folded-up sleeves on his button-up shirt as he heard steady footsteps approach on a hardwood floor.

"Hi there, you must be Geoff! Come on in." The man Geoff assumed to be Ryan had greeted him at the door, though he was shocked. Gossipy whispers had told him of a tall, broad-shouldered blond man, but the person who led him inside was short, thin and tan with dark hair and thick glasses that made his eyes look almost feminine. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryan, I've heard great things." Geoff observed his surroundings, taking in the large, bright rooms with the huge windows, letting in plenty of light; generally not the house of a master criminal...

"Oh, I'm not Ryan!" The young man stopped in surprise and offered a hand to shake. "My name's Ray, I'm his partner." He nodded when Geoff shook his hand. "Ryan's in the den, just through here."

"Oh, thanks.." Geoff found a man true to the rumors sitting on a loveseat, reading a thick book through respectable-looking glasses. Upon seeing Geoff, Ryan put down his book and his glasses, standing to shake Geoff's hand with his own broad, warm one.

"Well I see you've met Ray already." Ryan chuckled deeply, taking his seat, gesturing to another chair beside him for Geoff to sit in.

"He thought I was you." Ray chimed in with a smile, taking the seat beside the blond man.

Ryan's smile in reply showed a set of neat white teeth and he addressed Geoff. "Right, sorry I didn't mention Ray when we spoke on the phone the other day, but that is something I wanted to bring up with you. Ray and I have been partners for a long time, Geoff." He paused, picking over his words. "And, you have to understand that I can't take any job where there isn't a position for him there."

Geoff just nodded in understanding. "Well I'm absolutely certain there'd be a job there for Ray, what kind of skills have you got?"

"Long-distance shooting and aircraft piloting are my best skills, but I do ok at stealth operations." Ray informed, trying to remain humble.

"He's also damn good at cleaning and assembling firearms." Ryan butted in, getting a smile from the younger boy.

Geoff knew in a second that these were skills that his team needed. Gavin was a dope, but he could handle close-range combat and mission planning like nobody's business. Michael was fantastic at hand-to-hand situations and knew his way around a rocket launcher. Jack was a top tier explosives expert and, until Ray, their best attempt at a pilot. Geoff was the ring leader who knew the city and its back alleys like he knew the back of his hand, plus he was a get-away-vehicle-driving master. Ryan was being taken on as a computers and negotiations expert.

"We would be beyond happy to have someone with your kind of skills on our team." Geoff confirmed. "I'll leave the address of our headquarters with you guys, the team'll be meeting there tomorrow at noon." Ryan and Ray looked to each other and then nodded, excited to meet their new team mates.

It was only when they had both shown him out the door, standing a little closer to each other than expected, that Geoff had wondered what exactly they'd meant by 'partners'...

~

 _Michael sat at the big table at their 'hideout'; though he would hardly call a Vinewood house bought with Geoff's solo-heist money a hideout, he had to admit that it was a stoke of genius to have it built into the hill, hiding most of the house from sight._ Gavin Free sat beside him, the pair had been introduced formally, along with Jack Pattillo who sat across from them along with Geoff Ramsey. The group made idle chatter about their regular lives while they waited on the last two.

Michael had heard tell of Ryan Haywood, though he'd never seen him, or heard of him being caught committing a crime; the man was obviously good at keeping himself on the down-low... That being said, Michael had never even  _heard_ of this Ray Narvaez Jr., so that guy must be even better.

A knock at the nearby front door and Ramsey was up on his feet, bounding to answer it and letting in two men. The first one nodded to the group, he was tall and formidable, but his smile was warm and Michael found himself smiling as he nodded in greeting. The second man was a lot smaller and a lot less... well... scary. Gavin jumped in his seat, startling Michael a little, though when he looked over, he saw the brit's eyes bright with recognition. 

"I remember you!" Gavin said excitedly, pointing at Ray. Michael noticed how Ray's eyes lit up too.

"Oh yeah! That one time the Vanilla Unicorn!" Ray recalled, getting an eyebrow raise from Ryan. "You were really drunk and you tried to hit on me but you wound up crying!"

Gavin blanched, smiling awkwardly. "Y-Yeah, my girlfriend had just left me, I'm sorry about that..."

"Dude, I am 100% aware your girlfriend had just left you; you told me like 50 times" Ray started laughing, drawing a slightly nervous laugh from Gavin too.

 

Otherwise, the meeting went off without a hitch, the guys finding they got along well enough (though not without some playful bagging out Gavin for being an idiot and getting caught robbing a clothing store that one time) and they were excited to hear the heists that Geoff had brewing in his mind.

"Yeah, but like, this place is a damned big house, so feel free to go poking around and shit." Geoff disbanded their formal meeting. "I kinda expect we'll be spending lots of time here, so there's like bedrooms and a kitchen and a TV and shit; we're fucking hooked up."

Gavin and Jack immediately went off to explore with Geoff at their side, the three of them discussing bad experiences with explosives. Ryan stood from the table and rested his hand on the back of Ray's chair.

"I'm gonna go make some coffee, you guys want some?" He asked both Ray and Michael, who both accepted and he walked into the adjoining room after sharing a smile with Ray.

"So uhh..." Michael started, not sure how to word his question. "Are you and Ryan like... you know..."

"We're partners." Is all that Ray offered, making Michael furrow his brow in frustration.

"And what does that mea-" 

"Michael, how do you take your coffee?" Ryan interrupted, sticking his head back into the room.

"Uhh, black with 2 sugars, thanks." Michael answered, decidedly dropping the subject with Ray, picking up a new one. "So how come I haven't heard of you before?"

"Oh, I'm just a sneaky fucker." Ray laughed. "Plus I prefer to stay behind a sniper rifle or up in a helicopter or something."

"You get a chance to go up in helicopters often on your jobs?" Michael asked incredulously.

"Go hard or go home, man." 

"I'm gonna enjoy working with you two, wow..."

Ryan returned at that point, eyes trained on the three mugs he held in his hands, walking ever so carefully to stop them from spilling. "I've shot down more policemen than I can count with my steady-ass aim but I swear to god I'm going to spill all of these."

He sat back down beside Ray, distributing out the mugs to their respective people. Michael sat there confused when Ray scowled at Ryan, steeling himself for the first sip, taking it with a grimace. "I knew it!"

"Ray, I'm not gonna put like 10 sugars in your coffee..." Ryan smiled, the argument had obviously been had many times before.

"I get enough bitterness in my life from youuu" Ray laughed, drawing out the last word as he fled to the kitchen- presumably to add more sugar. Ryan just rolled his eyes and kept chuckling, giving the 'sup?' nod to Michael.

Michael was in no way certain what kind of 'partners' they are...

~

 _Gavin knew it was rude, and an invasion of privacy, and kind of creepy, but he was curious, you know?_ He and Michael had been talking that morning, a few days after they all met, and Michael had brought up that he had no idea what Ray and Ryan were to each other. Obviously, this started piquing Gavin's curiosity too and he slowly became more and more aware of how they acted together, actually outright asking Ryan at one point, but just getting the same 'We're partners' reply Michael had told him about. 

Tonight was half a week before their first job together as a gang and they'd all decided to stay the night in the hideout, ready to regroup early in the morning. Gavin noticed, though he was paying close attention, that Ray and Ryan went into a single room together, despite the hideout having 6 bedrooms, and he ran to tell Michael.

"It doesn't even prove anything though..." The redhead sat on his bed, Gavin in the doorway excitedly telling him of the developments.

"What do you mean? They're in the same bedroom! Together!" Gavin stressed his point.

"Yeah well, so are we at this point, Gavvers, and, sorry to break it to you, but we're not exactly involved."

 

And so Gavin found himself standing outside their door, everyone else having turned in for the night, as he tried to think up an excuse to walk in on them. He took a deep breath, knocked once and entered right after.

"Hey, Ray!" He almost frowned in disappointment when he saw the two fully clothed, sitting up with a decent space between them in the bed. Ray looked up from his ds and Ryan peered over the tops of his reading glasses, his book forgotten.

"What's up, Gav?" Ray asked, a little surprised by the intrusion.

"I- uhh- Michael wanted to know if you had a free save file on that Kingdom hearts game you were talking about today." Nice save.

"Yeah, sure." He picked through the cartridges in his games case, holding the right one out for Gavin to take. "Tell him he can save over slot 2."

"Cool... night Ray, night Rye." Gavin nodded to them, closing the door behind him. "Hmph."

He walked two doors down and knocked, walking in when Michael called out.

"Here's a Kingdom Hearts game, Ray says you can save over file 2." Gavin said, a little defeated.

"What the fuck? Thanks, I guess?"

"I needed a reason to walk in on them..." Gavin explained, walking out slowly, his head hung lowly.

 

It was almost a middle finger to Gavin and his efforts the next morning when he woke up to see them using the bathroom together, brushing their teeth side-by-side in front of the mirror, playfully elbowing each other out of the way, laughing around their mouthfuls of minty paste. He went back to his room and got dressed, convincing himself he could shower tonight and he doesn't need to kick out those dorks who were totally dating... probably.

When Gavin came out into the living room, he found Ryan gone and Ray sitting quietly on the couch, talking with Geoff over some kind of gun specifications. He sat down near them, idly listening until their conversation came to a natural finish and Goeff left to put on a pot of coffee.

"So Ray, where's Ryan?" Gavin asked as conversationally as possible, trying not to show that he was surprised to see them apart.

"He went with Jack to go get us breakfast." Ray's tired eyes threatened to droop closed as he answered.

"Really? Why didn't you go with him?" Gavin's question made Ray snort.

"Dude, we're not like, joined at the hip or anything, we can be more than 5 feet apart." Ray laughed. "But at this distance, it's like a weird twin thing, I can feel he misses me." He was obviously joking, but Gavin wouldn't be surprised...

Geoff, as if on queue, butted back in, his stomach rumbling. "Well use your weird twin thing to tell when they'll be back, I'm fucking starving."

"Hmm, my weird twin thing says they'll be baaacckkk... now!" Ray pointed to the door half a second before there was a heavy knock on the wood.

Gavin shot up in his chair in surprise.  _"What the fuck was that oh my god."_  He almost screeched, Geoff getting up to answer the door, though he too looked pretty damned freaked out.

"I heard the motorbike pull up outside, jesus, chill!" Ray stood as well to give them a hand with the food, though Gavin didn't miss how Ray's spare hand grabbed at the leather on the back of Ryan's jacket, holding on a little as they walked into the kitchen.

~

Ray decided he should only completely decimate Michael in _one_ round tonight, as soon as the curly-haired boy had been defeated, Ray stood up and announced that he was going to sleep early tonight, Ryan mumbling his agreement and following along.

They closed the door behind them as they reached the room they had called dibs a while ago, Ray removing his hoodie with a relaxed sigh, Ryan stepping up close behind him, rubbing his shoulders lightly through the thin material of his tshirt. Ryan began kissing softly at Ray's neck in time with his massaging fingers and the younger man knew exactly what kind of night he wanted.

They pulled away and undressed to their boxers, climbing under the sheets of their bed.

"We don't get nearly enough time alone anymore..." Ray mumbled as he climbed into Ryan's lap, kissing sweetly at the older man's cheeks, moving down to nip at his neck.

"Mmm, I was starting to miss doing this with my little Ray of sunshine" Ryan chuckled as his hands fell to Ray's hips, feeling the younger man pout against his neck at the nickname. 

Ray hummed softly as he began moving his hips, rutting himself slowly against Ryan's crotch while his hands moved down to squeeze at Ray's ass, the bedsheet slipping slowly down to reveal more of Ray's bare, curved, tanned back. Their lips locked together hotly and their tongues danced, their teeth nipped, not at all helping the hardness they felt in their boxers. Ray was letting out cute little whimpers and shifted forward so that Ryan's large bulge was grinding against the cleft of his ass, _teasing_  the older man with what they both knew would come soon enough.

"Hey, Ryan, Geoff needs-" Jack's voice was sudden and startling, causing Ray to not so much as climb out of Ryan's lap as he did fall out. The both of them sat in the bed, tangled up funnily, mostly naked with the sheet and their boxers doing little to disguise their arousal. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude!" Jack panicked and nearly slammed the door behind him.

 

"Hey, so did you get Ryan's phone charger or nah?" Geoff greeted Jack as he came back into the living room.

"I- uhh... I didn't." He stuttered out.

"Why the hell not?" Geoff was petulant, barely paying attention as he watched Gavin and Michael kick each other's asses.

"I.. I _interrupted_ them and had to leave."

This drew Gavin's attention. "What do you mean you 'interrupted them'? What were they doing?"

Jack paused for a second, not at all sure he was comfortable giving the play-by-play. "They were uhh making out... and their clothes were off..."

"I bloody knew it!" Gavin celebrated, not at all caring that Michael killed him on screen. "'Partners' my ass."

**Author's Note:**

> Inb4 plot twist, they actually own a law firm and they're that kind of "partners".  
> Kinda tempted to make this a work in a series and write backgrounds/future shenanigans... maybe later.


End file.
